Betrayal
by Demon-Heart1
Summary: When the only person you ever thought of as a friend turns on you in the worst way, you know what's comeing. NO YAOI!


Warnings: Bad spelling and grammar. As well as no plot and death.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
This is NOT a yaoi!  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||| Betrayal ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
As the branches of the Death Tree shot at him, mouths agape, with a speed not even he could match, Hiei could only watch as his only friend ordered his demise.  
  
*earlier that night*  
  
*ring**ring*  
  
Hiei slowly got out of bed, not in much of a hurry and answered the phone. "Hello" he said with a slight yawn. "Hiei? It's me, Kerama, um, what are you up to?" Kerama asked, stuttering a bit. "Well, I was sleeping, like normal people do at 11:30 at night" "Eh, and here I was thinking you never sleep" Kerama laughed "Very funny, ha ha, so what do you want?" Hiei asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "I. I need your.. your...h-h-helllp" He suddenly went quite. "Kerama? Kerama are you there? What's wrong?" Hiei asked calmly, but a bit concerned. "Nothing is wrong" a dark, deeper voice said, and Hiei knew he was no longer speaking to Kerama "I just need help with something at the park. Please meet me there." He finished and hung up.  
  
||||||Yusukes house|||||||  
  
"YUSUKE WAKE UP!!!!!" Koenma shouted in Yusukes ear. "GAH!!" Yusuka yelled, jumping up and rolling on to the floor "What's the deal with waking me up at" Yusuke looked at the clock next to his bed "11:45 at night?" "Yusuke, something rely, rely, REEEELY bad is going to happen! You have to get to the park NOW!" Koenma yelled. "Why right now?" Yusuke asked, still half- asleep. "Because if you don't go 'right now' you'll have one less friend!"  
  
|||||City Park||||||  
  
"Kerama? Hey Kerama I'm here. Come out!" Hiei called out into the night. "Hiei?" Kerama asked as he stumbled out from behind one of the many trees in the park "Kerama? What the hell happened?!" Hiei asked running over to his friend. "You, you must leave. I cant hold him off much longer!" Kerama cried. "Hold who off? Kerama, maybe we should get some help. I know, Yukina. She'll help you" Hiei said, ignoring his friends pleas and helping him stand by supporting him on his shoulder. But he then heard a strange voice, the same voice that had told him to come to the park in the first place. "That will not be necessary" the voice said and Hiei quickly backed away from his friend Kerama, or, Youko Kerama. "What's going on?" Hiei asked the Fox Demon. "I'm just bored. You can't imagine how hard it is to go 16 years with only a few kills now and then. Without the smell of blood or the sensation of the kill. So don't take this personally. If it makes you feel better, your friend didn't want this, in fact he tried every thing to stop me" Youko said as he pulled out the Death tree. "I do not wish to kill Kerama" Hiei stated, pulling out the Katana "But if it comes down to that I will." "And I doubt you wouldn't, if it weren't for the fact that you cant move" Youko laughed. "What?" There was a sudden surge of energy flowing through Hieis body, steadily growing. He looked down to see that he was covered in a bright orange powered that was, moving? "That, my friend, is one of the most powerful poisons in the demon world. One particle will continue to multiply indefinitely and slowly pump energy into your veins. And trust me that is not a good thing. For living creature can only hold so much energy and when you exceed the limit, it is not a pretty sight" Youko laughed. He was right, Hiei could feel the energy growing, pushing at his skin, it felt as if he were going to explode. Falling to his knees, Hiei saw a branch of the Death Tree get closer, he had to wake his friend up! 'Kerama!' he called telepathically 'Kerama, I know you're still in there. You have to wake up!' The branch was only a few feet away now. "Any last words?" Youko asked "Yes, two. WAKE UP!" The tree attacked instantly, going straight through Hieis stomach. At Hieis cries of pain, Youko was satisfied and let Suuchi take control again. "Huh? Hiei? Hiei!" he yelled running over to his fallen friend as fast as he could. "Hn, a little to late, I'm afraid" Hiei said and fell forward. "Hiei! Wake up! Um, I know. We can go to Yukina. She'll help!" Kerama told him as he picked up Hiei and began running out of the park. "Yukina..." Hiei said softly. "That's right, Yukina, she'll get you back to your normal rude self again" Kerama smiled, but it faded quickly when he saw Hieis eyes begin to go black, like he was getting farther and farther away. "Please tell Yukina the truth about me and her. About how I didn't tell her sooner because I didn't want her to know how bad of a brother I'd have been." Kerama stopped and set Hiei down abruptly "Don't say stuff like that Hiei! You're going to be fine!" he shouted, but noticed that Hiei didn't answer, not even a 'hn' like he usually did. "Kerama!" Kerama turned from his friends body to see Yusuke running down the street towards them, but he stopped once he saw Hieis body laying motionless on the bench. He turned to Kerama who looked very pale and sad, then down to Hiei. "No..no! Hiei wake up! Wake up Damn it!" Yusuke was overcome with gilt as he continued to yell at his late-friend, Why couldn't he have been here sooner? He could have prevented this. Kerama just stood there, looking up to the sky. He had just caught a glimpse of an ore shooting across the deep blue sky. "I'm sure he'll be fine"  
  
|||||||||||||||||||End|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
A/N: Ok, I don't even know if demons get Botan as a guide person. Eh, maybe Hiei's just special. Whatever. Please review! 


End file.
